Greenland To North Pole Expedition!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Tatewaki, challenges Ranma, to race from Greenland to the North Pole! Along their way, they get chased by a polar bear, trapped in a snow cave, and run into a fake North Pole! Just another silly one-shot; so it's not exactly my best; but I hope you enjoy it anyway. TXR RANKUN! Please R&R Thanks!


Greenland To North Pole Expedition!

{AN: Do Not Own Ranma 1/2, or anything else that obviously isn't mine.}

The Arctic...

One of the polar regions with long cold winters, short, cold summers, and a large amount of climate variability; but all regions experience extreme solar radiation in both summer, and winter. Some parts are covered by sea, glacial snow, and ice year round. The average temperatures throughout the arctic, could be anywhere from forty to zero Celsius; and in the winter, anywhere fifty below over large arctic parts. During the summer, around July, the temperatures and go from ten to zero Celsius. Not to mention the wind, which blows from fourteen to twenty-two, kilometers per hour.

Specifically for Greenland's case, the upper region has winter temperatures, twenty- five to negative thirty Celsius, starting January; and in the lower region, negative thirty to negative four-five, all in the same month. During the summer however, it only gets hundred and twenty to zero below. Nonetheless, Greenland isn't the only place, that has more or less, have different types of temperatures throughout different months, throughout the year. Parts of Canada, Russia, Norway, Alaska, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland, are all also to part of this circler arctic belt.

Just as so, like any other place in the world it was December the twenty-fourth; the night before Christmas, and all though the state, country, and polar region, not a creature was stirring..

.. all except for Nerima...…

Everyone, who was in the Tendo Dojo at the time, were fighting over who was gonna give their presents to who; otherwise their version of Anonymous Clause (a.k.a Secret Santa.) On the other hand this certainly wasn't the case for either Tatewaki, or Ranma. To them, it was no other then a white Christmas, after another, lost, somewhere at eighty north, and forty to forty-five west of Greenland, on their way to the north pole. (AN: At least according to my globe.)

The chilly wind blew as the bitter cold nipped at them, as they crossed the icy snow before them. Mountains, (some at peeks of nine- thousand feet high), and Ice Bergs surrounded the background area.

The two stood there out of breath, tired, and exhausted, from the distance they've had just covered.

"Let's stop," Tatewaki, called over his sled.

Ranma, agreed as he dropped his heavy- filled sled, rope, and the pack, he carried on his back. "Man, what made you come up with such a dumb challenge like that in the first place? Like you couldn't have picked anywhere else in world to challenge me at?"

Tatewaki, turned, before he drop his things as well. "For I Tatewaki Kuno, thinkth not for anyone to take my challenge seriously."

Ranma's voice, ranged. "You're the one who complains when people don't take you seriously!"

"It's only the Arctic, it couldst be worse."

"Oh yeah? What could be worse than this? Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Would've ye prefer Antarctica, instead?"

Ranma, whacked him over the head. "I don't think so!"

"Thee couldst dropped out," Tatewaki, suggested, before he sat on top of pack, that was on his sled.

"You know I don't turn down challenges," Ranma, finished when he took a set on his.

It was a quiet for a minutes, when they both thought back to day, before they came all this way.

**Flashback**

Tatewaki, busted into the Tendo Dojo with his bokken appointed to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, I Tatewaki Kuno, challenge you!"

Ranma, stood up, getting to fight Tatewaki, back. "Huh..sounds like fun!"

Right after, Tatewaki, automatically, put his bokken back to his side. "Expect not here."

Ranma, grunted aside before he booted Tatewaki, in annoyance. "Then why'd you pull out your bokken for, huh, stupid!?"

Tatewaki, atomically, got back up before he turned his head aside. "For this is a different challenge, Saotome."

"A different challenge? What kind of challenge?" Akane, questioned on, and on.

"A race," Tatewaki, simply answered.

"What kind of race?" Ukyo, spread out, naturally curious.

"It depends on where we are," Tatewaki, answered her.

"Then where are we gonna be, huh?" Ranma, asked out after.

"Someplace more challenging," Tatewaki, finally announced.

"Someplace more challenging?" Nabiki, question in thought.

"Like where?" Akane, simply asked after.

Tatewaki, paused in thought."Umm.. where on earth, could it be challenging enough?.."

"How about a race from here, to my restaurant, to the school, and back... the long way," Ukyo, suggested.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Nabiki, added in agreement.

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Something more challenging."

"Shampoo, could make challenging obstacle course, that way Airen could stop by Cat Café."

Tatewaki, simply shook his head, as he repeated himself. "Something more challenging."

"Oh how about swim race," Kodachi, tossing in new ideas.

"Sadly, it won't do, for it wouldst still not be challenging enough for her much hansom older sibling," Tatewaki, responded back.

Ranma, just eyed him before he overhead Ryoga.

"How about a race to the top of Mt. Fuji?" Ryoga, questioned on after.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ranma, put out in interest.

"Indeed for I Tatewaki, agree not at all."

Ranma, spread his arms out. "What!? What do you mean, not at all!?"

"It's not interesting enough," Tatewaki, let out in boredom.

"Okay, then about a different mountain then," Mousse, quickly spoke after.

"You two could have a race, on who rides on all the rides first, at the amazement park," Sasuke, mentioned turning the subject around.

Everyone, but Tatewaki, turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah, hey, that's a great idea," Ukyo, said in thought of actually doing it.

"Not so," Tatewaki, disagreed in the matter.

This brought everyone back to square one.

Ranma, glared at him this time. "Why you, why can't we just do that?"

I don't want the place to be in Nerima," Tatewaki, adjusted in at last.

Ranma, laddered up to him next. "You don't wanna do anything, do you? Why do you gotta make everything so difficult, huh!?"

"Well I'm certin there are other amusement parks to go to, besides the one's in Nerima," Genma, added in suggestion.

"Well if you aren't interested in amusement parks either, then about a roller skating track, or a race car track," Soun, offered as his words pulled Ranma, back from strangling Tatewaki, at the moment.

"There's the ice skating rink in Yoyogi, seeing as you two don't know how to skate," Nabiki, tossed in at the last minute.

"No way," Ranma, added in, backing out.

"Someplace that's not in Tokyo," Tatewaki, handed out again.

"Oh, how about that new one they just built in Yokohama?" Akane's statement finally led Tatewaki, to his final conclusion.

Tatewaki, snaps his finger. "Ha- ha, I got it."

Everyone turned to Tatewaki.

"Okay, well where then?" Ranma, clearly, getting sick of asking.

"To the North Pole." Tatewaki, finally answered back.

Then everyone shouted out afterwards. "The North Pole!?"

Ranma, twitched with a glare. "You're kidding, right?"

Tatewaki, stood right up by Ranma, face to face. " We shall have a race from Denmark, Greenland, to the North Pole."

"Greenland!?" Everyone, shouted out again.

Ranma, turned to the rest. "How far is Greenland, from the North Pole?"

Sasuke, pulled out a book from nowhere, before he answered. "About seven- hundred kilometers."

Ranma, blinked feeling stupid. "Seven-hundred kilometers?"

"Four- hundred and fifty miles," Nabiki, added in with quick math.

"And how long is that?" Ranma, trying to picture the distance in his head.

"I Tatewaki, wouldst give it two weeks, or more, depending on the weather."

"Umm.. the Arctic, interesting," Nabiki, expressed in curiosity.

"I admit, racing to the North Pole dose sound like fun," Ukyo, striking up a challenging smile.

"Shampoo, help you prepare."

"You should go son, prove yourself as a martial artist!" Genma, shouted out back to his son.

"Yes, you should go, and take Akane with you," Soun, started up.

"You're kidding," Akane, back away in shock.

Ranma, held his hands up in defense, while he slowly back away from everyone. "Now, wait a minute, wait a minute... don't you think that's kinda over- doing it."

"Backing out Saotome?"

"No, but I think you could think about something a bit more reasonable."

"What's not reasonable about it, explores always race to the poles.!"

"And how do you suppose we get there?" Ranma, pushed in snippy.

Kodachi, pops in that moment. "Our estate, could pay your way."

"Well, if Ranma, chooses to go all the way to the North Pole, and never ends up coming back, that means that Shampoo, will be all mine! Right Shampoo!?" Mousse, expressed out, thrilled.

Shampoo, simply whacked him over the head. "Shampoo, don't think so."

Suddenly Ryoga's elbow hit Ranma's head. "Huh.. well good luck getting to the North Pole Saotome, cause you're gonna need it," Ryota, smirked mocking him in sarcasm.

Ranma, glared back at Ryoga. "Only you'll know P-Chan; you might end up there first, the way your sense of direction is."

Ryoga, whacked him that time. "Why you.."

After that, everyone started off fighting about different things, when this very flashback began to die down.

Flashback End

Tatewaki, and Ranma, turned to each other at the same time, when they had exchanged looks.

Ranma, simply eyed Tatewaki, while he shook his own head. "This is all your fault you know."

"Thou shalt be grateful for such experience."

"I think I had enough of those, thank-you very much," Ranma, replied back in sarcasm. After that Ranma, kept on complaining about anything and everything, when he notice that Tatewaki, wasn't listening. Ranma, cringed up with a glare. (Why you?) After that, Ranma, was thinking of ways to pull the fast on over Tatewaki, when Ranma, got distracted by his voice.

"Ah the ever-wondering one."

"What?" Ranma, turned to see exactly what Tatewaki, saw.

It was large, furry- white, with web feet, a stubby little tail, and short sharp, stocky claws; laying there sleeping leisurely. When it's not, it gallops forty kilometer per hour, stalks seals, with a low- to- ground approach, and pounces at them about twenty feet away.

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, from the corner of his eye. "Ever-wondering one?"

"At least that's what the Indigenous people use to call it," Tatewaki, opened a side pocket of his pack before he brought out some food. After that, he started walking over towards the sleepy polar bear.

"Hey, wait, where do you think you're going?" Ranma, questioned as he fallowed behind Tatewaki. In spite of this, at some point he stopped, before he tossed a brow out to Tatewaki. "Hey, I wouldn't get too close to that bear if I were you."

Tatewaki, studied the polar bear carefully, when he begun to circle it. At the same time, Ranma, just stood there scrutinize Tatewaki, as his brow dropped again, in wonderment. "Yo Kuno, what are you doing?"

Tatewaki, who was now by the bears tail, started to pat its tail lighthearted, occupying himself.

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, again with another look. "Kuno, what do you think you're doing?"

Tatewaki, came up by its ears, when he started to pet them in enjoyment.

"I wouldn't be doing that, if were you. What if it wakes up?"

Tatewaki, paused for a minute before he looked up at Ranma. "Loosen up Saotome, it's not going to wake up." After that Tatewaki, went back to messing with the sea bear's ears.

No sooner or later, Tatewaki, then got roped up in the moment amusing himself, poking its nose, and playing with its webbed paws, humorously.

"Stop messing around with bear Ku-"

Just then, the polar bear abruptly moved.

"Just leave it alone, would ya?"

"Relax Saotome, it was just a involuntary moment, see it's still a-

Without warning, the polar bear opened its eyes, eye to eye with Tatewaki. {AN: I.E. Like what had happened to Ranma, and the Phoenix.} This led Tatewaki, to imitate the polar bear's eye movement.

Ranma, narrowed his eyes, handing out stupid looks again, at Tatewaki. (_What is he doing_?)

"Oh I see, but canst ye take on the grate mighty Tatewaki Kuno!? Atomically after that, Tatewaki, brought out the food he was holding, when he went off over the Ross Ice Shelf. "Woo- oo, Mr. polar bear, I'm over here! Oh- oh wait, I'm now over here. Woo-oo, you can't get me," Tatewaki, called out after, spitting his to tongue at the bear. "Na- na- na- na."

Ranma, slaps his head, in Kuno's stupidity. "Stop teasing the bear Kuno."

Without notice, the polar bear finally got up on its four webbed paws, and sniffed the air.

Ranma, took a few steps back. "Uh- Kuno.."

Tatewaki, continue to taunt the bear, before he, and Ranma, watched the bear walk away.

Ranma, gathered up his fist annoyed to death; if the polar bear wasn't gonna attack the intruding human, any time soon, he was. Ranma, hurried through the snow when he grabbed Tatewaki's wrist. "Ugh, come on you-"Yet the minute Ranma, was about the take his first step, he notice the polar bear standing on two feet, behind Tatewaki.

Ranma, stood their stiff for a minute, hinting to Tatewaki, that the ice bear was behind him. "Uh- Kuno.."

"What is it Saoto-"

They both suddenly heard a roar, when Tatewaki, turned to see the ice bear. "Thanks for the warning, Saotome!"

Ranma, transferred his eyes from the bear, down to Tatewaki. "Hey, I tried warning you, okay."

The polar bear, was soon back on its two pause again. After that Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "What does it want?"

"Take a while guess genius," Ranma, said, pointing to the food that was in Tatewaki's hands.

Tatewaki, looked at the food, back to bear, then to Ranma. "Not in the least."

Ranma, stood his ground. "Look man, it's either your food or you!"

The ice bear stood on its two webbed paws again, as Kuno, stood there in hesitant!

"Then give it your food, and make a run for it!" Ranma, snapped aloud.

Kuno, looks at rest of food, to bear, eyeing bear for challenge. "Not without a fight; for the snow bear isn't getting my food that easily."

"Why you- just give it your food, and let's get out of here!" Ranma, pressuring Tatewaki, on.

The ice bear walked up closer to them, as it raised once more.

"What do you call a gigantic starving polar bear?" Ranma, questioned in fast.

Tatewaki, looked behind him, and shrugged. "Nothing.. you just run away."

The snow bear was back on his four webbed paws, staring at them with wide, hungry eyes.

"Yeah, and I say a good time for that, would be about- _now_!" Ranma, pulled Kuno, away just in time before the polar bear made its attack; which only ended up with Tatewaki's food.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, ran as fast as they could away, before they heard a growl, not too far behind them.

"This is all thy fault for scaring off the ever-wondering one," Tatewaki, started.

"I- it was you who wouldn't stop pestering it; and now you've made it upset, and now it's hungry, and now it's after us. I warned you well ahead of time stop brothering it, and now look what you done," Ranma, voiced in quickly.

"As if thy shouts were any better," Tatewaki, added in with remark.

Ranma, turned his head for a moment. "It's catching up to us..faster, unless you wanna be dinner."

Suddenly Tatewaki, stopped; but not only did he stop, but he stopped Ranma, in the process as well.

"What the- Kuno!"

"Am I hallucinating or is that a snow cave up ahead?"

"Snow cave? Where?" Ranma, asked without stopping.

"To your right."

The moment Ranma, turned to his right, Tatewaki, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him in. Then the seconded they got in, Ranma, ripped his arm away, as if Kuno's hand were dry ice.

"What was that for? You know I don't really appreciate you dragging me around like a rag doll! "

"Saving your life; not to mention payback, for you dragging me around like some kind of rope on a sled!"

"Hey, well I was trying to save you from that bear out there!"

"Save me? Tell me Saotome, is that before or after you knew that there's was a giant polar bear behind me. If anything, I should've just left you out there, to be eaten!"

"I told you already I tried to warn you, you just don't know how to listen."

"You never told me there was a polar bear behind me."

"I was trying to tell you, without saying anything; shows you, you don' t know how to take a hint." (Figures he would've) "Are you just that stupid, or you were born that way!?"

Suddenly they heard the polar bear nearby, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchange questioning looks. Atomically after that, Ranma, quickly looked around for a place to hide. Once found, Ranma, pulled Tatewaki, down into the hiding spot.

"What art ye doing?" Tatewaki, questioned aloud.

"Shhh.."

Tatewaki, looked from the entrance, back down at Ranma, with a long sigh. "Saotome, polar bears don't hibernate in caves."

"It could still come in here, and eat us alive if it's hungry enough. And I'm sure, after everything we just been through, I highly doubt your food filled it up enough."

The bear entered the cave, sniffing around, putting the boys at the edge of their boots. Without much more interest, the bear finally left out of the snow cave. The minute the snow bear disappeared, Tatewaki, atomically got up, and ran up to the entrance.

Ranma, popped his head from above the glacier rock that was hiding them. "Yo- Kuno, what are you doing, it might still be there."

After that Tatewaki, simply ignored Ranma, when he went out of the cave. "Yoo-hoo, oh ever- wondering one, where are you-"

This time Ranma, elbowed Tatewaki, down on his head. "You're gonna have that thing chase us all the way to the north pole, the way you're going at it!"

"I was just seeing if we're still here."

"You're just asking to get yourself killed, aren't you? You should've just left it alone in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now."

Tatewaki, stepped back in thought. "Thou art right, if it wasn't for I Tatewaki Kuno, we would've never ran into his cave in the first place."

Ranma, clenched his hands together in anger. "Ugh... that's not what I meant!"

Ever so suddenly, a big wind-chill past through, making both of shiver. Tatewaki, looked up at the sky, before he turned to Ranma. "It looks like a storm is approaching, I saith it's best we stay here, until it passes."

Ranma, folded his arms in agreement. "Yeah, I say it's best we don't get our things until tomorrow.. unless that bear destroyed it all."

Tatewaki, started digging up some snow, before he turn to Ranma. "Come on Saotome, help me build a fort here.. unless you want to freeze to death."

"Hey, we wouldn't be the way over here in the first place, if it wasn't for you," yet despite Ranma's contest complaining, he decided to help out, knowing that Tatewaki, was right for a change.

An Arctic Blizzard of winds of seven- two kilometers per hour, and of temperatures of twelve degrees below, (that's known to last for about three hours), picked up so much snow, that it ended up covering the entrance. Yet the two were unaware of this, as they were both tucked away in their fort.

They were both curled up into human snowballs that sat nearby their hiding rock. Ranma, shivered before he spoke. "It's freezing."

Tatewaki's teeth chattered a bit, before the turned to Ranma. "I think the temperature dropped a good twenty degrees or so."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki, with a bit of bitterness in his eyes. "I say you got off pretty lucky. It's a good thing we did find this snow cave after all, cause we would've end up stuck all the out here, without our stuff. I guess this will teach you to be messing around with bears."

This drove Tatewaki, into more thought. "If that happened, then I guess we would have to rely on flying reindeer, to pick us up, and drop us at the north pole.." After that he turned to Ranma. "Dost ye think that Santa's workshop could withhold such harsh storms?"

"As I'm concerned the place doesn't even exist."

"If not reindeer, then maybe even magical unicorns."

Ranma, tossed him an odd look. "Magical Unicorns."

"It's said that the unicorn came from narwhal whale, which is suppose to have magical powers, like cures, and good health, and a bunch of other things," Tatewaki, explained before he made his point. "Maybe eight unicorns will come down, and rescue us.

"I think the cold has gotten your head," Ranma, said pointing to his head.

"Better than being chased by a stampede of Penguins, you wouldn't know where to step," Tatewaki, simply laughed off.

Ranma, just smirked aside."Do you always talk about wired things when you can't sleep?"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "Just trying to keep the cold off my mind." Then he turned to Ranma, before he questioned back. "Why, can't sleep?"

First Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, with a question of his own. "And talking about a stampede of penguins is the way to do that?" After that, Ranma, just shook it off before he looked down at his feet again, and shivered. "Na, are you kidding me? It's too cold in here too sleep."

They both sat there silently for a moment, before Tatewaki, studied Ranma, when he trembled frozen as well. Hesitant for a moment, thinking it through, on his own, he sent out a slight growl as he sighed. "Te-" Once Tatewaki, made up his mind, he wrapped his arm around Ranma, holding him in close.

Ranma, blinked surprised by the sudden shift of movement. "Huh?" Ranma, tightened up for a moment, a bit confused. "Uh- what are you doing?"

Tatewaki, looked aside before he let out a side. "Isn't obvious, I'm conserving body heat so we don't freeze to death; besides we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so we need sleep, and if this is the way to do it, then-" Tatewaki, got caught off, when he noticed that Ranma, had already fallen asleep. "-so be it."

The _morning_ hit again, when the two notice, they were a little too close for comfort. They both exchanged odd questioning looks with each other, before they finally had exited out of the fort, for another surprise that awaited for them.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, gaped, and gawked, at the blocked entry way before them. "No way!"

Tatewaki, simply swiped his gloves together. "Well I guess there's nothing else to do, but to dig it out."

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki. "This is all your fault, man!"

"How is it all my fault? It was the blizzard that blew it in."

"If someone wasn't harassing a polar bear all this time, we wouldn't have gotten trapped in here, in the first place!"

Tatewaki, pointed at the entry way. "Wouldst ye rather sleep outside the cave instead, with the blizzard!?"

Ranma, folded his arms, before he looked away. "Humph.."

"It is only the entry way after all, it's not like it blocked us in here too far down," Tatewaki, added in at the end.

Ranma, just handed a off look to Tatewaki.

"Think of it this way Saotome, the faster we get out of here, the faster we get the pole, and faster we get back, got it?"

"Then let's just get started already, sessh.."

After Tatewaki, and Ranma, eventually dug their way out, they went back to get to their things, with another almost, unexpected surprise.

"I knew it!" Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, before he pointed to their sleds and bags. "That thing got to our stuff."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, walked closer to the massacre, when Tatewaki, brought up something else. "Well, at least it saves us the trouble from digging it out.

Ranma, pulled Tatewaki, towards him by his shirt, shaking him to death. "How could you let that thing do that to us!? Huh!? Huh!? How could you let this happen!?"

Tatewaki, placed his hands over Ranma's to gain control. "We're just gonna have to leave with what we have left."

Ranma, whacked Tatewaki's across his head, with his fist. "Why you!?"

Once everything was ready Tatewaki, and Ranma, left once again, North.

By the time the two took their next break, Tatewaki, took off looking for the polar bear again, when he came back with new news. With more confidence than usual, Tatewaki, faced Ranma, before the news went flying off his chest. "Ha-ha-ha-ha.. Ranma Saotome, you'll never guess what I Tatewaki Kuno, had just found?"

"What that nightmare you call _ever- wondering one_?" Rama, taking a leap out of annoyance.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "No. I Tatewaki, had finally found the North Pole. Ha- ha- ha-ha, I Tatewaki Kuno, have finally bested you Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma, blinked in overwhelmed disbelief. "You did?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, where? Show me?"

"Gladly too."

Afterwards, the two finally walked up to the _North Pole_.

Ranma, froze in his tracks when he saw the pole. (There's no way?) Ranma, looked around him, before he turned to Kuno. "Okay, so then, where is Santa, and all your flying reindeer, unicorns, and stampede of penguins at?"

"Santa, doesn't really live at the North Pole," if there was something Tatewaki, had to be honest about, that was it.

Ranma, walked closer to the pole as his he studied it, before his own suspicions had caught up with him. After that he kicked the pole, when it finally fell over. He closed his eyes with a funny look on his face. "Yo- Kuno?"

"Aye Saotome!?"

Ranma, picked up the metal stick, before he walked back to him. "The North Pole, really?"

After that Tatewaki, rolled all over in the snow, laughing; he simply pointed to Ranma. "Thou should'st seen the look on thy face."

Ranma, first just looked at him, then he narrowed at him, then he glared at him. "If I had a shovel I would bury you right now."

Tatewaki, sat up before he threw a snowball at him. "Isn't that so?"

Ranma, wiped the snow fall his arctic coat. "You're on!" Ranma, picked up some snow, rolled it into a ball, and then nailed Tatewaki, back with it.

Tatewaki, studied the snow on his arctic coat, before he leaped, and pulled Ranma, down with him. They started to wrestle around in jest, testing each other's strength.

"Good thing, I'm not as strong as that bear, huh weakling?" Ranma, started up in question.

"I Tatewaki, against the ever-wondering one, never."

"That bear almost try to eat you!"

"Not of it eats you first!"

"That all depends on how hungry it is. Beside I wouldn't let that happen to me, in the first place. If you had any brains, you'll fed it your stampede of penguins."

Tatewaki, laughed so much he could stop himself.

Ranma, blinked confused. "What?"

Tatewaki, held himself back for a minute, from laughing. "Polar bears don't eat Penguins."

"What? What do you mean they don't eat penguins; penguins live in the arctic too."

Tatewaki, let out some laughter, as he shook his head. "They do... in Antarctica. Penguins, and polar bears, live on opposite poles, geographically speaking. The chances of a penguin or a polar bear ever meeting, is if you stuck them in a zoo."

Ranma, raised up on finger, making his point. "That doesn't necessarily mean that a polar bear couldn't eat a penguin."

"Point taking, but have ever consider that maybe penguins couldst be toxic to polar bears," Tatewaki, dragging out to more conclusions. "If one species lives in the North Pole, and the species lives at the South Pole, don't ye think there wouldst be a reason for it."

"Or they could just eat your stamped alive!" Ranma, throwing out all of Tatewaki's highly educated guesses.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

Ranma, pointed to himself. "Mine!"

Tatewaki, sat them both up. "Speaking of Antarctica, wouldst ye, want to race there next."

Ranma, whacked him over the head. "NO!"

Tatewaki, laughed it off. "I'm just kidding."

The last four days rolled by, when the two had finally reached the _North Pole_. Once they reached the surrounding spot, Tatewaki, and Ranma, stood there, as Ranma, got a good look at the pole, before he had strike Tatewaki, over the head yet again. "You moron, that pole, looks nothing like the last one I saw."

Tatewaki, drew his away from the pole back to Ranma, when he held up his finger, making his point. "That's because it was just pipe."

Ranma, whacked him again. "You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

Tatewaki, just laughed it off f or a moment, before he turned back to the pole. In the following, he eyed Ranma, at the coroner of his eye. "So, were here."

Reading each other's minds, Tatewaki, and Ranma, raced the rest of the way, to the very spot, where the pole was. This made Ranma, tripped Tatewaki, on his way to the winning spot. Ranma, stood there satisfied, before he felt someone strike him. "Ow- hey, what the- Kuno?"

"That's payback from tripping me."

"You're just mad cause I won."

"I Tatewaki, am not mad, cause ye didn't win; at least not yet anyway."

"What do you mean? I clearly made it here first."

Suddenly, Tatewaki, touched the Pole. "Ha, I win!"

"Hey, you didn't say, whoever touched the pole, wins first, moron!"

"Still closer to it then you were."

"You did not make that clear!"

Tatewaki, only laughed in confidence. "Ah! How lucky am I Tatewaki Kuno, to win twice in a row."

Ranma, took his enjoyment out of thumping Tatewaki, on the head again. "That other pole was fake, and touching this one doesn't count."

And so Tatewaki, and Ranma, where no sooner or later, on their way back home.

"All of this just to visit some metal pole!"

"We didn't come all the way down here, just to visit some metal pole. We hast raced the one famous race, that many famous explores went on. It was an adventure, and ye cannest not take that back."

"Yeah, only due to your stupidity."

"Hey I made things interesting."

At that point, Ranma, flipped on him. "You almost had us eaten alive!"

Tatewaki, held out a finger, with a new plan. "Maybe we should'st go on a race, to find the ever-wondering one next."

Ranma, strike him one last time. "NO!"

THE END!


End file.
